kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaa
Kaa the Rock Python is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, and one of two major antagonistic presences in the Madhya Pradesh campaign of "The Journey". The son of an old and wise python of the same name, Kaa has none of his father's wisdom or integrity, instead getting through life with malicious trickery and deceit in an attempt to catch his food for dinner. However, his own overconfidence in his hypnotic abilities end up winding him down trouble when he makes a deal with the wrong crowd... Story Before The Journey (Backstory, connected to Book!Kaa) The Journey (reprises role from movie, then works for Scar & Jafar, before being among the many villains transformed into monsters by the Horned King, then restored back to his normal self by the light of the DtD) The Chain of Memories (Teams up with Creeper for the Baghdad/Agrabah campaign) A Year of Misery (A member of Pete's gang, sent to capture Remy and Emile in Rat Kitchen campaign) An Empire of Dreams (continues to work for Pete, sells his services to Scar, hired to brainwash Nala into her evil feral self with a Dark Moon Gem so that she can kill Simba and keep him from finding out the truth about Scar's rule over the Pride Lands. He also takes the roles of both Scar’s deleted pet python and Joka; is later absorbed by the Doom Phantom for his heart's darkness to help increase his power; is spat out with the monster's destruction and flees into the night with the other Hellfire Org survivors) Encoded Truths (One of the villains sent to Cape Suzette to help aid Shere Khan in seizing a Digital Gateway point for Queen Grimhilde's plans) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (One of the villains who accompany Regina in holding the household staff at Disney Castle hostage in exchange for the gate key to the Digital World and the Tome of Prophecy, is defeated after a humiliating battle with Ben Ali Gator and John Smith) Return of the Keyblade (Reprises his role from Jungle Book 2 with heavy rewrites to account for his wavering loyalty to the revived Maleficent) Appearance and Personality Abilities Boss Strategy Boss Music: Rowdy Rumble *Tail Swing - swats Taran with his long tail. *Bite - bites Taran when he gets too close to his head. *Constriction - wraps around Taran's neck to strangle him. The Reaction Command Uncoil frees Taran by spawning the Keyblade in between Kaa's coils and unwrapping them telekinetically. *Hypnophis - fires a multi-ringed beam from his eyes at Taran to stun him, locking the Command Board. As with other bosses interfering with the Command Board, you have to wait for the right command (Unhypnotize) to restore your control. Gallery Kh_heartless_kaa.jpg|Kaa transformed by the dark energies of the Black Cauldron into a monstrous steed for Clayton's Heartless. Kaa_Cauldron-Born.jpg|Kaa transformed into a Cauldron-Born Category:Villains Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:Henchmen Category:Creeper's Gang of Idiots Category:Reptiles Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Jafar's Faction Category:Snakes Category:Scar's Cult Category:Undead characters